


A Perfect Pair

by MooshLovely



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooshLovely/pseuds/MooshLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-day Nebtho drabble challenge, each drabble will be atleast 300 words.</p>
<p>Mainly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

They were an odd pair, two boys much too old to be trick-or-treating. One was dressed in a cheery mottled green with four little square legs hanging by his ankles and a black frown painted on his face. There was a name tag on his chest, General Spaz, it read. The man walking beside him was dressed in all black with a tail and dragon wings on his back.

Their fingers were intertwined between them, arms swinging with each step. Smiles were plastered to their faces as they walked up to a house, ringing the doorbell and begging, 'Trick or Treat'. As they stepped up to the door, Etho shoved Nebris out of the way, laughing freely as the dragon fell into the bushes.

The gentleman who answered the door, previously ready to turn them away-because this was a children’s holiday and they were not children-couldn’t help but smile, watching as Etho pulled Nebris up and gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek. The gentlemen gladly gave them candy, maybe a few more than normal but hey, who’s counting?

The duo left, hands finding each other, but not before Nebris had reached into Etho’s bag and stolen a piece of chocolate. Etho flicked his nose but otherwise didn’t interfere as he ate it. Nebris grinned and offered his back to the taller man. Etho jumped on without hesitation, wrapping his legs and burying his nose into Nebris’ hair. As they walked off towards the next house, Etho leaned down and hissed in Nebris’ ear, imitating the sizzle of a creeper, Nebris only jumped a little bit, reaching up to smack Etho. The creeper dodged the hand, but also managed to pull Nebris off-balance, who had to throw his arms out to steady himself. Etho giggled at his flailing and covered the dragon’s eyes, leaning back and forth and attempting to make him trip. He succeeded and they went tumbling down into a pile of leaves, laughing and grinning and flailing.


	2. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the cheesiness

Etho curled up in Nebris' lap, snuggling down into the blankets as the movie started playing. They had decided to watch a Halloween movie, seeing as the holiday had just passed. Etho rested his head on Nebris' chest, letting the gentle rise of each breath calm him.

With the first scream, Etho nearly jumped from the couch, throwing the bowl of popcorn into the air. Popcorn rained down around them as Nebris laughed gently, stroking Etho's hair and fixing the blanket on top of them.

"Is little Etherps scared of the monster under the bed?" Nebris teased, taking a few pieces of the popcorn that managed to stay in the bowl and popping them into his mouth.

"No, I'm not scared, " Etho began, flustered at the accusation with color rising to his cheeks, "I was just surprised." It was all very believable, that is until the music began playing, the quiet crescendo that tells you that something is going to jump out very soon, and Etho hid his eyes under the blanket. 

"It's okay, I'll protect you." Nebris said reaching his arms around Etho and pulling him closer. The Ninja reached out of the blanket to flick Nebris in the nose, managing to hit his mark, even with his eyes covered.

Etho waited a few moments before peeking his eyes out and looking to the TV to see the monster sneaking up behind another victim. He titled his head up to catch Nebris' lips in an attempt to distract himself. The kiss ended abruptly with a scream and Etho felt Nebris' breath hitch against his lips.

"Is Nebsy scared?" He teased, whispering the words into his lips.

"No, just surprised." Nebris responded, but pressed this close together, they could feel each others hearts beating a mile a minute.

"It's okay, we can be scared together." Etho giggled, snuggling closer and turning back to the movie.


	3. Gaming

It was their first collaboration alone and they were certain the 'salad' would be blowing up from this alone. Never mind the fact that they were actually sitting next to one another, fingers still intertwined as they introduced themselves.

"Hello, how's it going everybody, this is Etho."

"Hey guys, Nebris here with the first episode of our play through of Superhostile number 15, Overgrown Island."

"Get your snacks."

Around them Vechs' newest map loaded, giant palm frond looking trees looming overhead and while they were beautiful they cast massive shadows where mobs were already spawning. Etho swung his square fist in the direction of mobs, thankfully still oblivious.

"We are so dead."

Nebris chuckled and prodded Etho in the arm, "Your dead, I'm going to go read the signs, you can go start gathering supplies."

"Whatever you say." Nebris tried leaning over to peer at Etho's screen to see what he had furiously began to type, but he received a flick to his nose. "Aren't you suppose to be reading the signs?"

"I'm going, I'm goi-" A death counter appeared at the side of the screen. Etho didn't mention it as he began punching the base of one of the giant trees. Nebris couldn't help but taunt, "Well, we all know I'm going to win this."

"You wish." As Nebris began reading the introduction and the rules, Etho gathered up the logs and began crafting wooden tools. The mobs ambled closer and Etho dropped into a crouch, walking slowly towards where Nebris was occupied, the hoard of mobs following obediently behind, a creeper in the lead.

"#4 Find wool in chests. Do not use sheep/ dye/ spider silk. #5 Survive in way-" Hiss BOOM.

Nebris blew up

"Well, I think things are off to a great start." Etho said, leaning over to give Nebris an apologetic kiss on his cheek as his death tally rose to one.


	4. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may have gotton away from me *shrug*

The first thing Etho spotted when he walked in the door was the abomination of a food on the kitchen island. He promptly turned around and walked back out.

"I see how it is." He called over shoulder.

"See how what is? I'm cooking us dinner. What on earth could you possibly be upset about?" 

"Why do you have to cook with it? Why does everyone? It only ruins the food."

"You can't honestly be talking about the onion." Nebris left the food he was preparing to chase down Etho, it hadn't started to boil yet, it could survive a moment without him. He found Etho pouting on the bed, mumbling about stupid onions. Nebris crawled up beside him, catching his chin lightly to tilt his head up and leaning it for kiss. Etho shook himself free, arms crossing and staring coldly at Nebris.

Nebris took it as a challenge and jumped forward. He used his body weight to pin Etho to the bed then attacked his sides with his fingers. His fingers prodded and poked, tickling mercilessly until Etho dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

Except he didn't. Etho kept his infamous ninja calm, his tense body the only indication of how hard he was holding back. Nebris sighed.

"You really don't like onions."

"No and you will be sleeping on the couch if you put any in." 

"Okay, okay," Nebris raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'll save it for something else."

Etho smiled and gave Nebris a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks, now get back to cooking, I'm hungry." Nebris smiled and obliged, going back to the kitchen to finish preparing the soup.

Dinner was served not soon after and when Etho walked back into the kitchen the offending piece of food was no where in sight. Nebris had also dimmed the lights and set up candles, but Etho noticed the pleasant lack of onion first.

They ate and just talked, something they had had less and less time for as they got busier and it was nice spending the night enjoying each other's company.

The soup was good, though something tasted off, but after the argument about the onion, Etho didn't want to criticize the food. Nebris would only blame him.

It wasn't till later that night, after they had gone to bed, and Etho found himself going to the fridge for a late night snack that he realized what Nebris had done.

On the middle shelf, in plain view, mocking him, was half an onion.

And it wasn't until the next morning when Nebris woke up on couch, that Nebris realized that it may have been a bad idea.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a struggle

Etho leaned his head against the window, eyes gazing unfocused at the clouds outside. It bothered him for some reason that clouds blocked the moonlight; his garden always looked best bathed in the gentle glow from the moon and stars . His warm breath fanned out on the glass, the cold air on the other side making it fog, disrupting his already poor view of his flowers. He didn’t bother to wipe it away, closing his eyes instead.

A warm body sidled up next to him on the window seat, drawing him away from the chilling glass and into a comforting embrace. When he opened his eyes, a heart had been drawn in the fog from their breaths.

He pulled away enough to turn and face Nebris, lacing his fingers behind his neck to bring them closer. Foreheads touching, he smiled, leaning in just close enough to brush their lips then pulling away. Fingers threaded their way into his silvery hair, pulling gently at the strands.

Their lips brushed again and Etho pressed a small kiss to the corner of the smooth lips against his. Nebris’ beard tickled his face and Etho kissed it, placing tiny kisses all around his face. He giggled lightly, buffeting Nebris with small puffs of air.

Purple eyes swept over his face, lingering on the ninja’s lips teasing Nebris with showers of kisses. Nebris growled softly, impatient for a real kiss though he smiled, and drew him in for a kiss, nipping and sucking playfully at his lips. Etho’ eyes fluttered closed, lost in the sensation.

Parting their lips to breathe, Etho nuzzled his nose against Nebris’, feeling each breath as it ghosted over swollen lips.

Outside, the clouds parted, illuminating the man before him and he smiled, gazing happily into purple eyes that reflected the stars far better than any flowers.

Nebris stood, scooping Etho up with him and settling them together into the bed.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

When Nebris awoke, there was absolutely nothing out of place or worth mentioning, except that his clothes were missing. This in and of itself was not entirely out of the ordinary, but with Etho being over he would not be surprised if he had to turn his entire house upside down in order to find them.

Nebris rolled over and buried his face in the blankets, lifting just enough to yell “Etho!” at the top of his lungs. The dork stumbled into the room, grinning wildly and panting. He was wearing Nebris’ iconic black outfit, gray vest hanging lopsided on his slim shoulders.

“What are you doing in my clothes?” Nebris’ voice was deep with the remnants of sleep and thick with skepticism.

“I’m you.” Etho said with a chuckle, as if it were obvious.

Nebris scowled, but it seemed that Etho didn’t intend to explain.

Instead, Etho darted across the room, snatching up his mask on his way to the bed. He leapt on, landing directly in front of Nebris. Thin fingers brought the scrap of fabric up to his face, tying it expertly in a knot behind his head. He leant back, smug and proud and Nebris sighed through the fabric. “Fine, where’s the rest of it?”

Etho’s grin grew and he hopped off the bed, disappearing from the room and reappearing moments later with a bundle of fabric. Nebris dressed quickly, pulling on the layers of dark blue. He frowned slightly when he had finished.

“Where’s your headband?”

Etho shook his head, “You can’t wear it, not a ninja.” His eyes looked Nebris over and he began to giggle slightly.

“What’s so funny?”

Etho knelt and bowed, “Oh mighty Etho, teach this lowly cheater your ways.”

Nebris barely held in his laugh, “But Nebris, what could I possibly teach a god like you?”

“How to fight perhaps?”

“Who won the last two UHCs?”

“It was only because I wasn’t there.”

“Sure.”


	7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a struggle as I've never been to a convention

For though Etho was Kakashi on screen, the dork had surprisingly little actual knowledge of Naruto or anime in general. Nebris on the other hand knew a bit more, and was actually quite adamant that they participate in comic con when it came around.

With lots of arguing and the promise of pie, Etho found himself wearing the Survey Corps attire; a green cloak, white pants, black boots, and a harness that wrapped around his entire body in such a way that he had required Nebris’ help in order to get it on correctly. Nebris had laughed at his inadequacy but hadn’t argued when Etho helped him with his own matching outfit. Etho had absolutely no clue what he was doing or what he was getting himself into, but Nebris seemed to like it and so far it didn’t seem half bad, maybe even a bit fun.

And that’s how Etho ended up surrounded by masses of people dressed in every shape and color, as every species he could think of (and some that he couldn’t). For a while, they just wandered around and Etho wasn’t too sure what the point was, it wasn’t necessarily boring, just not all that exciting.

Then they stumbled upon another group that was dressed similar, the same logo on their back (Nebris had mentioned ‘the wings of freedom’?) and Nebris launched into a conversation with them. His entire face lit up as he spoke, gesturing to different parts of the outfit, taking and giving compliments and critique, pointing out others, discussing fictional places and people with such passion that Etho couldn’t help but grin. As Nebris continued to talk, rambling about the possibilities for 3-D Manuvear Gear in real life, Etho wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Nebris’ shoulder, perfectly happy.


	8. Shopping

“Remember we only need to buy, bread, milk and cheese.” Etho nodded as the automatic doors of the supermarket opened, buffeting them with warm air. Nebris grabbed a basket and handed it to Etho, “I’m going to go get the cheese, can you get the bread?”

“Uh huh,” he replied and Nebris turned and left, heading to the refrigerated section to track down the cheese.

When he returned minutes later, cheese in hand, there was more than a loaf of bread in their basket. A basket which he had specifically grabbed instead of a cart to prevent Etho from grabbing unneeded stuff. Among the other things in the now overflowing basket Nebris noticed a bag of flour and baking soda.

Nebris gestured to everything, a single eyebrow raised in exasperation, “Why?”

“I was going to make homemade pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.” Etho said with a smile so genuine that Nebris couldn’t argue.

Nebris sighed, but there was going to be no winning and pancakes didn’t actually sound like a half-bad idea. “Fine, did you at least grab the bread?”

“One loaf of popsic.”

“Then let’s go check out before we end up buying the entire store.” Etho only grinned.

It wasn’t until they got home and tucked into bed that Nebris realized they had forgotten the milk. He didn’t say anything, he knew Etho would realize that it was missing when he went to make pancakes in the morning. That, or he would forget the milk entirely and ruin the pancakes. Or, he would notice and would go to get milk, only to come home with the milk and and a cart full pieces for things he wanted to build. (It’s happened before).

No, he realized with a resigned sigh, he was better off going to get the milk himself while his wonderful, absent-minded boyfriend was fast asleep.


	9. Hanging out with Friends

Etho was the first to the top, ninja training lending him speed as he climbed the ladder from bedrock to build limit. The others were not far behind, if he peered carefully over the edge, crouching to keep his balance, he could see Beef and Guude equal ways up on either side of the obsidian pillar. Baj had been knocked off early on but Nebris was nowhere to be seen. The ninja rotated slowly on the single block space, looking around for the cheater.

Just when he thought he might have spotted the brown head of hair, Beef was there, fist outstretch to knock the king from his perch. Etho leapt over him, hitting him off the ladder with two well-placed punches, then rotating in midair to re grab the ladder.

By the time Etho reached the top again Guude was up there waiting, crouching and swinging wildly at the space the ninja would be entering. The blond-haired man showed no knowledge of the man sneaking up behind him.

Etho taunted Guude, climbing up a few rungs to swing, only to back down before either landed a hit. Guude seemed ready to jump onto Etho when he went flying sideways from the top, screaming curses as he fell.

Nebris climbed up the back of the ladder, smirking at his accomplishment. From the base of the ladder, their friends could be heard taunting and betting, warning Etho that cheaty Nee-bris might have a sword, and warning Nebris that the sneaky ninja might have the same.

What they didn’t expect was Nebris reaching down to grab Etho’s hand and helping him onto the pillar, matching each other with giant grins and mischievous glints in their eyes.

Because it wasn’t cheating if there were no rules against it.


	10. Wearing Animal Ears

Nebris, normally easy-going and quick to laugh, wouldn’t even smile. He hadn’t moved from the bed, except to go the bathroom, and he hadn’t eaten anything either. He didn’t seem sick, no fever, no chills, no cough, but he stared off into space with glazed eyes that only seem to reflect pain.

Etho couldn’t get a response from him, he had yet to say a word since they woke up, so Etho just laid in bed with him, holding him close and wishing that whatever had brought this on would go away soon.

Lunch rolled around with no sign of improvement and Etho decided that even if he couldn’t help with whatever internal struggle Nebris was facing he could find some way to cheer him up. So he left Nebris with a hot bowl of soup and went to the store. Returning with two pairs of cat ears, he placed one set on his head before walking in the door. Going about business as normal, he cleaned up the soup bowl (thankfully empty), did the laundry, and even began to clean the house when he ran out of other chores.

It took Nebris exactly 2 hours and 54 minutes (Etho counted) to get out of bed, walk up to Etho and ask, “What are you doing?”

Etho smiled, relief showing clear on his face, “Cleaning.”

Nebris scowled and this time pointed to the cat ears still perched atop Etho’s platinum hair, “Why?”

The cat ninja didn’t respond, instead he went to the shopping bag he left by the door and pulled out the second pair of ears, placing them (crooked) on Nebris’ head.

Again Nebris asked, “Why?” but this time there was a smile that he couldn’t quite keep off his face as he caught a glimpse of them in the mirror.

“To make you smile,” was Etho’s response and with it all the weight that had sat so heavily on Nebris’ shoulders fell away, leaving two grinning dorks.


	11. Onesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meh

It is an unspoken rule that you should at least attempt to use a christmas present at least once before deciding that you wanted nothing more than to see it gone.

So when Guude gave each mindcracker an adult onesie designed to look like their minecraft skin, while explicitly stating that there was going to be a big mindcrack sleepover and all the mindcrackers would be expected to wear their presents, Etho and Nebris had to comply.

True to his word, the pair had a set of festively wrapped packages waiting for them on their doorstep. With eager anticipation and a healthy amount of dread, they brought the presents inside. Red and green paper dappled with reindeers and snowmen was pulled of tentatively at first then all at once as the only slightly childish pajamas came into view.

They were well-crafted, matching the skins exactly and made of soft fleece. That being said, neither Etho nor Nebris was entirely too sure how to react.

“I guess we should try them on?” Nebris asked, an uncertain frown masking what could have been excitement.

Etho shrugged, “Why not,” he sounded nonchalant but his eyes were curious.

They changed, emerging from the bathroom looking comical in the way the fuzzy outfits hung baggy around their bodies, but they were grinning like idiots. Nebris was warm and comfy and he couldn’t help but laugh when Etho pulled his hood over his face, attempting to complete the ‘look’ but only succeeding in looking like a dork with a hood covering his face, and it was crooked too. Nebris pulled the hood back down, cute as it was it couldn’t beat the face underneath, and placed a quick kiss on Etho’s lips. Then he dragged them both to couch to enjoy their lazy afternoon in the comfort of their onesies.


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid. 'nough said.

The mermaid’s hand reached towards Nebris, cupping his chin. His rough skin, dotted in deep green scales, scraped lightly. Nebris leaned into the touch and moved closer, eyes meeting the mismatched black and red eyes that gazed back at him, full of wonder. How a /mermaid/ could be in awe of a mere human, he had no idea, yet he shivered under the intensity of the stare. Nebris’ eyes wandered lower to Etho’s lips. They were pale and thin and damp from the beads of water still running in tiny rivulets from the silver hair plastered to his forehead.

Without thinking Nebris was leaning forward, one hand ghosting up the Etho’s side, brushing the patches of scales on his shoulder, before finding the back of his neck. Fingers tugging playfully at the soft strands of hair with a light smile, Nebris pulled them together.

He was stopped abruptly, two hands on his chest, holding him in place. When Etho spoke fear tinged his voice, “What are you doing?” Nebris met Etho’s eyes once more, a flurry of thoughts passing through his mind, wondering if he overstepped a line, but Etho looked mostly confused.

A grin broke out on Nebris’ face, and his laughter filled the alcove. “I was going to kiss you, seaweed brain.”

“Kiss … me?” Etho asked, one scaly eyebrow raised incredulously. Nebris chuckled and brought their lips together.

Etho froze, his entire body going rigid and Nebris smiled into his lips, sucking gently on his bottom lip. It was soft and slightly salty, but tasted nothing at all like fish as Nebris had expected. Etho relaxed, giggling softly as Nebris beard scraped his face. Nebris nipped softly, eliciting a small gasp, then slid his tongue against the seam of the merman’s lips, pressing softly until his mouth opened. Nebris lost himself in the kiss, reveling in the feel of Etho’s sharp nails dragging through his hair and his teeth brushing over his tongue.

They broke apart, heads tilted and foreheads touching, peering up through eyelashes to look at each other, giant grins spread across their faces.

“Oh, that kind of kiss.” Nebris couldn’t help but laugh at the breathless smile in his voice.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

The T.V. playing quietly in the back ground, Etho called lazily to Nebris from his place on the couch, “What’s for dessert?”

His reply muffled by the freezer, Etho heard something that sounded vaguely like “mice dream.” Though, when Nebris plopped down on the couch next to Etho, tub of ice cream and spoon in hand, he realized his mistake. Nebris dug his spoon into the creamy treat and ate it right from the tub, which wasn’t altogether that rare of an occurrence.

“Nebris! You can’t eat it all,” Etho whined, pouting and reaching for the spoon.

Nebris held the spoon out of his reach and replied with a smug grin, “Watch me.”

“Hoarder.”

“Am not.”

“Really? Then what’s with the double chest full of glowstone?” Etho asked, raising an eyebrow. Nebris was silent, eating another spoonful of ice cream while looking pointedly at Etho.

Etho turned back to the forgotten T.V. with a huff, and after staring for a few more moments, Nebris did too. So he didn’t notice as Etho, ever the ninja, leaned in and stole the ice cream right off his spoon. The first time Nebris was met with an empty spoon, he just assumed he did a faulty job scooping, but after the third time, his gaze shifted back to Etho, who was at the time, midway through eating the next spoonful and quite aware that he had been caught. He grinned around the spoon, finishing the ice cream quickly.

“Go get your own spoon.”

“Nooo, I like yours better.” And as if to prove his point he lunged for the spoon, grabbing it and the tub then retreating to the far side of the couch.

“Thief.”

“I learn from the best.” Nebris flicked his head as he stood up, heading to the kitchen with a sigh to go get another spoon.


	14. Gender Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a struggle (Etho and Nebs just aren't cut out to be girls)

Erin and Nina walked hand in hand down the boardwalk, flip-flops smacking the wooden dock and their laughter ringing out. A gust of wind blew Erin’s platinum hair into Nina’s face and she sputtered and spat to get it out of her mouth. Pulling the last stand from her mouth she scowled. Erin looked over to her friend, eyes gleaming with mirth and playfully shook her head in Nina’s direction, flicking her face with her hair and receiving a gentle shove in return.

Erin laughed, loud and free, and they were getting looks now. Nina was having none of it, her arm snaking around her friends taller frame and she pushed onto her tiptoes to plant a small kiss on Erin’s cheek.

Erin blushed, shaking her head with a sigh, blood rising to her face and coloring her pale skin (as pale as a vampire, no matter how much sun she got, Nina would joke) with a rosy hue.

“Nina,” She scolded lightly as the brunette sent death glares to any onlooker who stared for longer than she deemed acceptable.

“I know, I know, I just want to make it clear that I have dibs.” Nina teased, though Erin doubted she was joking.

“Ok, just try not to kill anyone before dinner. We have reservations and I would hate to miss out.”

“Fine.” Nina glanced at Erin, “So where is dinner?”

“Royal Chicken, down there-” She raised her finger to point then realized why Nina had asked. Nina took off at a sprint, “Race you there, ” she called back over her shoulder, as she dodged and weaved, disappearing into the crowd.

Erin took off after her, following in her path where people had parted to make way. “Cheater.” She yelled, as her long legs pushed her into the lead.


	15. At a Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be 'different clothing style.' I like this better

Sitting alone on at the bar and watching Beef and Pause dancing, if the wobbling and nearly falling over they were doing could be considered dancing, was not Etho’s idea of a good time. He still wasn’t even sure why he had agreed to a Team Canada outing at a bar when he had no intention of drinking. The ice cubes in his glass of water did little to distract him from just how bored he was, and for a moment he honestly considered ordering a drink. Etho shook his head and looked up from his glass, eyes scanning the room, maybe there was someone here worth talking to.

Across the room, purple eyes locked with his and thin lips spread into a smug grin. Everything about the man screamed, I’m better than you, and the side of Etho that had spent twelve years earning his black belt felt the need to prove him wrong. From his seat at the end of the bar, Etho straightened his back and narrowed his eyes, just enough to prove his point without looking squinty.

It didn’t faze the brunette with the chinstrap, in fact it seemed to do the opposite as he got up and walked across the bar. His jeans were slung low on his hips and his black shirt was a tad tight, he walked confidently, smug grin never leaving his face.

In his distraction another man slid into the seat beside Etho, he smelled distinctly of alcohol and he swayed gently in his seat.

“Why, hello, you seem a bit lonely. Mind if I buy you a drink?”

Etho punched him, letting his unconscious body fall to the ground with an echoing thud as the bar fell silent, then walked out the door. It had started to rain faintly, light drops landing sporadically on Etho’s head, beginning the long task of flattening his hair. He leaned on the back of a bench and stared out into the empty street

The door opened behind him, without turning he answered Pause’s unspoken question, “Yes, I’m going home. No, you can’t stop me. Yes, you and Beef can stay. No, I don’t want a drink and I’m not sorry I punched that guy, but yes, I am free next weekend for another Team Canada outing.” Etho sighed, and let all the air whoosh from his lungs as his head fell, rain spattering the back of his neck. When the door didn’t open again and Pause didn’t speak, he turned around.

Purple-eyed-chinstrap-guy stood there, mouth open in a slightly bewildered question, but eyes shining with amusement. Etho scowled, “Don’t say anything stupid, I’ve hit my quota for unconscious people today and I don’t think Pause would appreciate cleaning up a dead body.”

“Nebris.” Nebris held out his hand, then after a moments hesitation, “Is that a regular occurrence, you know, you knocking people unconscious?”

“Etho,” he replied, accepting the handshake and watching as the accursed smug grin returned, “Only with people who try to flirt with me.”

To his surprise, Nebris only grinned wider, “Well, I don’t try, I am flirting and I heard you were free next weekend, so dinner?”

Etho was momentarily frozen then, in a one part last ditch attempt to wipe that grin off his face and a two parts genuine curiosity for the man before him, he brushed a drop of rain from where it landed on Nebris’ cheek, his pale hand framing tanned skin.

With a soft chuckle Etho leaned in close to Nebris’ ear, “I’d love to.” His free hand reached down and slid the napkin from Nebris’ hand, upon which, he assumed, was Nebris’ number, his original intention when he came outside.

Etho smirked as he walked away, wearing Nebris’ smug grin like he had stolen it off his face, and plugging Nebris’ number into his phone.


	16. Morning Routine

Waking Etho up before noon was near impossible and even once the sun was shining in the window with a near blinding intensity it still took a great deal co-hearsing to wake the sleeping ninja.

Technically, rousing Etho was done quickest by triggering his reflexes as a battle hardened warrior. However this had led to a few rather painful bruises as a barely half-awake Nebris found himself pinned to the floor before Etho had opened his eyes.

Needless to say, Nebris didn’t make the same mistake twice. He learned to start with gentle kisses and quietly murmuring his name, patiently stroking pale cheeks, waiting for thick eyelashes to part, showing bleary mismatch eyes.

Etho was nearly absolutely useless in his half-awaken state, a blubbering mess of long limbs and half-coherent thoughts, mumbling in a groggy voice about headaches as he dragged himself out of bed.

For obvious reasons, Nebris was in charge of making breakfast. Etho would return the favor and properly thank him later but it was all he could do in the morning to seat himself at their small dining room table and accept the food placed in front of him.

~

When night fell, the switch in roles was tangible. For Etho, nighttime came with a burst of energy and while Nebris could pull all-nighters when he needed, he couldn’t quite match Etho who could go without sleep for a week if you kept him busy enough.

So, Etho would prepare dinner and tuck Nebris into bed, repeating half-hearted promises to go to sleep in just a minute, there was always just one more thing he needed to do.

Half an hour later, Nebris would come out of the bedroom, pick Etho up, and carry him to bed, refusing any and all explanations and excuses.

It was always in discussion which of the pair had a stronger will, but for the case of bedtime, even the iron will of the ninja had to defer and go to sleep when Nebris had him pinned to the bed with no intention of releasing him until he had fallen asleep.


	17. Spooning

The sun had long since set when Nebris dragged Etho to bed, wrapping his arms around the ninja’s lanky body and drawing Etho tight to his chest. Etho would complain about the work he still needed to do but he didn’t really mind the warm body against his back or the feeling of Nebris nuzzling his neck, each breath buffeting the tiny hairs on the base of his neck.

Sometime in the middle of the night Etho would wake up, cold. With only the soft glow of moonlight shining in through the window he could made out Nebris’ form, cocooned in blankets and snoring lightly. Etho would grumble half-heartedly about the thief but after taking back his share of the blankets he wrapped himself around Nebris.

Pressing their bodies flush, relishing the skin on skin contact, he would bury his face in Nebris’ short hair, soaking in his warmth and his smell until it lulled him back to sleep.

In the early hours of morning, the soft blue glow of moonlight replaced with the bright heat of the sun, Etho was at his clingiest. On weekends with nothing better to do, Nebris didn’t mind in the slightest. He would lean into the embrace, basking in the sunlight, legs tangled under blankets that were rapidly getting too warm but he was too lazy to move just yet. On days when he had time to wait for Etho to wake up of his own accord he was greeted with feather light kisses on the back of his neck and indecipherable shapes traced on his hipbones.

Every other day of the week, it was a struggle to disentangle himself because even if Etho could record videos at four a.m. Nebris had a job and he couldn’t justify being late because his boyfriend could put up quite the struggle when it came to sleep.


	18. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly one of my favorites
> 
> Doing something together

It was the little things that kept Nebris sane. If he focused on the details he could forget that Etho had never once confirmed his affection. Soft kisses and gentle smiles only proved so much. If he stepped back and tried to come to terms with their excuse of a relationship, he knew he would crumble.

So he didn’t. He focused on Etho’s mouth beneath the mask, the tiny quick in the fabric that he knew was the only sign of the smirk gracing the pale face, a smirk which grew into a grin when purple met black and red.

He focused on the dork Etho became when the calculated calm of his ninja guise fell away. On grins that stretched across his entire face and laughter that vibrated through his entire body, eyes crinkling and sparkling.

Nebris forced himself to forget the sting of loneliness when Etho went caving with Team Canada, in favor of remembering the possessive way long arms drew him closer when others were around. The dark red marks that bloomed on his collar bone, a physical reminder of them as a pair. Us, Nebris would tell himself.

He smiled away the fear that Etho would just walk out and not return, he had never promised otherwise. Instead, he focused on the rise and fall of Etho’s chest when they were tangled together in the afterglow, calmed his fear with the way their breathing synced. He thought only about the way they fit together, nestled in each other’s space.

Their entire relationship was unstable; built on tension and lust, competitions, teasing, and taunting, heated kisses.

Nebris knew this as he laced his fingers with the thin ones of the nearly asleep man acting as his pillow. Knew this as he let his free hand card through platinum blonde locks.

He knew, he understood the futility of it all, but he chose, instead of walking away, to ignore it all and lean up and kiss his own mark onto Etho’s pale chest.

He wouldn’t lose Etho, his pride wouldn’t let him.

And neither would his heart.


	19. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be 'formal wear' but I miscounted :/

Etho’s name was in the death games.

Maybe it was cheating if they slept in the same bed, but Nebris hadn’t allowed something as trivial as fairness to stop him before. So he donned the golden armor and blue cap, exchanged his sword and bow, and crept quietly to where Etho was working diligently on his tree house. He was, as per usual, only wearing diamond boots. It was a testament to his skill on most days, but today it would only make Nebris’ job so much easier.

The cheater grinned when the first arrow struck with a ping. He fired two more off in quick succession, the first piercing Etho’s in chest as he turned and the next whizzing by his head, missing by the slimmest margin.

He lunged as Etho drew sword, slicing quickly at his shoulder and again at his thigh. Etho’s diamond blade screeched loudly against his own, blocking the blow to his leg. They crossed swords, metal on metal, a resounding clang echoing in the air. Nebris took a glancing strike to his ribs and Etho, a lucky shot to his stomach. Nebris feinted right, then swung wide, his blade embedding deep in Etho’s side.

Nebris smirked at the body dissolving into dust then walked to their bed to wait for Etho to respawn. The ninja did so with much too smug a grin for the situation at hand, but Nebris was too caught up in his victory to question it.

“Well that took you longer than expected.” Nebris’ mouth dropped open, a question spilling, half-formed, from his lips, but Etho was already out the door, on his way to locate a diamond as payment.

Nebris had recovered his smirk by the time Etho returned, previous statement pushed to the back of his mind, but he didn’t expect to see Etho fall to one knee, mask pushed down to show the smile lighting up his entire face.

A tiny chest was produced from inside his vest, “Is this diamond enough for you?” Slim fingers opened the lid, revealing a black band inset with a comically blue diamond surrounded by smaller purple gems. “Nebris, will you marry me?”

A million thoughts spiraled through Nebris’ head. His yes lost in the confusion and battle hyped nerves. His heart, which had just begun to slow after his exertions, was beating out of his chest.

His mind was lost to the joy but his body understood and without responding he lifted Etho off the ground and pulled him into a kiss. Amidst the sensations he felt the cold metal slipping onto his finger and he pulled away just enough to gaze at Etho.

“How long has your name been in the Death Games?”

“Only a few days.” The ninja’s response fanned warm air against Nebris’ lips. The cheater’s smile faded into a frown, a thought suddenly crossing his mind.

“Did you lose on purpose?” Etho arms immediately wrapped him in a hug, drawing him close, and just when Nebris thought he wasn’t going to get an answer he heard Etho whisper.

“It’s not losing if get you.”

Because even in defeat, Etho always won.

And maybe, this time, Nebris was okay with that.

(so maybe he was more than okay with it, but no one needs to know that)


	20. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (technically also 'formal wear' to make up for my previous error)

The ballroom was stifling, not in the sense that it was too warm, but more like Nebris thought the shallow conversations around him would suffocate him, if the subpar beverages didn’t kill him first. He sat and watched from his seat at table, glaring half-heartedly at the giggling dancers and trying his best to look unsociable as to the avoid drunks and near drunks. (Across the room he could pick out both Anders and Pause getting a bit handsy, a line of empty shot glasses sitting forgotten on the table).

A white suit stepped into his line of sight, blocking the light from the overhead chandeliers.

“May I have this dance?” A hand was held out to him and looking up, Nebris’ gaze swept over the form of the handsome stranger, resting on nearly black eyes. The song was shifting, the violin and piano picking up the three step rhythm of a waltz. “You’re not afraid, are you?” The taunt was accompanied by slight smirk, a single teasing eyebrow raised.

Not that he would tell anyone, but Nebris had a soft spot for classical music, waltzes in particular. He had taken a few dance classes and he wouldn’t call himself an expert–who was he kidding, he totally would–but he knew enough to put this guy in his place.

Nebris took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be led into the midst of swirling dancers, but not before matching the platinum haired stranger’s smirk with one of his own.

(I’d like to think that Etho immediately lead the pair, making Nebris the girl before he had even realized what happened, but that they kept switching, a subtle continuing battle to be in control. I would also like to think that Nebris wins when he spins Etho into a dip and kisses him. Etho would probably call it cheating but ;D )


	21. Cooking

By the end of the night, the cook book that had been sitting in the center of the counter, propped up against the back splash, had fallen to the kitchen floor. A dusting of flour coated the cover. The page it had been open to–how to make an apple pie from scratch–was lost somewhere, now it showed an elegant depiction of brownies with a matching recipe on the opposite page.

The oven was still open, though thankfully Nebris had remembered to turn it off. Half an apple pie sat forgotten on the countertop, two empty plates and empty tub of ice cream beside two spoons and a fork–Etho had eaten his pie with a spoon, while Nebris had teased him for it. The lights were still on, bulbs burning bright over an empty kitchen.

There was snoring coming from the couch, where two bodies were entwined. The clothes they hadn't bothered changing out of were dusted in flour and there may have been a spot of dough in the blond hair.

Earlier, before the pie had gone in the oven, there had been handfuls of flour flying in the air and laughter echoing around the house. A slip of hand on Etho's part turning into an all out war, and if there was spot on the wall that would always smell like egg, who was to know that Etho had only missed because Nebris had covered his head with the mixing bowl. 

And before that, when there was still sunlight shining in, there was Etho chopping apples. Knife flying across the cutting board one second and spinning around his fingers the next. The blond was grinning, but Nebris was a heartbeat away from grabbing Etho's hands to count the fingers.

But now there was only Nebris and Etho, asleep and smiling, and a cook book, coated in flour and forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
